Riley Freeman
'''Riley Freeman' is an 8-year-old boy who aspires like rap artists and gangstas he admires and grew up with his older brother Huey Freeman and granddad Robert Freeman on the south side of Chicago in some episodes. He or Huey have their story line. Riley often refers himself to Riley Escobar and, in season 2, Young Reezy. Riley really likes gangstas and rappers like his fan Ganstalicous. Riley and Huey are voiced by Regina King. Personality Ril ey is a highly impressionable 3rd grader who tightly embraces on rap and gangsta lifestyle. Due to the way of rap and television, he has poor grammar and tends to defend his idols. Riley is brutly honest when he is rude. Despite his pretensions to the contrary Rile y is not stupid, he is actually smart, like showing Tom about what R. Kelly did to you. He seems to know street style. Riley seems to take great pleasure in poking fun of other people. Riley hates when his grandad beats him with his belt, which is done very often throughout the show. Riley is a highly impressionable third-grader who tightly embraces the stereotypical "gangsta" lifestyle, doing his best to promote the urban culture in the contrasting suburb of Woodcrest. Riley trys to be a stylish black funk gangster. He dresses like a ganster in front of his fan. Influenced by the mass media by way of rap music and television, he frequently uses poor grammar, and tends to defend his idols even when his imitations go against common sense and righteousness. One example is his support of R. Kelly in "The Trial of R. Kelly", despite overwhelming evidence proving Kelly's guilt, Riley believes he shouldn't have to miss out on his next album because of Kelly going to jail. This is further shown in "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2" where he dresses in effeminate clothing only because Gangstalicious created the style (refusing to believe that the rapper was gay despite the obvious signs). In order to be like his idols, he collects airsoft weapons and tags houses, as demonstrated in "The Garden Party" and "Riley Wuz Here". He also seems to be a fan of the movie Scarface in that he occasionally quotes lines from or alludes to the movie, and he has a white suit similar to the one worn by Tony Montana. Riley seems to have a fair amount of criminal aptitude, as is demonstrated when he helped coordinate the kidnapping of Oprah Winfrey, and further demonstrated by his criticisms of Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy for their lack of criminal know-how (as seen in"Let's Nab Oprah"). Despite his pretensions to the contrary, Rile y is not stupid: he can in fact be very resourceful and pragmatic, and "beats" Tom, a district attorney, in an argument over R. Kelly's confinement and trial. Perhaps due to idolizing the gangsta rap lifestyle he seems to have a level of street smarts possibly as great as his brother, often able to manipulate situations through lying and reverse psychology, which he refers to as getting into someone's "mental mind". Riley is quite brash and could often get into situations without considering first, also making him a trouble maker. He is also quite rebellious and doesn't listen to anyone, especially Huey and Grandad. He is brutally honest to the point of being very rude. Riley sometimes overestimates his own rather crude combat abilities, such as when he tried to fight his brother in "Let's Nab Oprah". His thuggish fighting style, both with weapons and hand-to-hand, failed several times against the precision of Huey's martial ar ts ability. He does seem to have some talent with airsoft guns, as he fought Huey to a tie in season two (he was more heavily armed, though). It can be shown that he has a strong amount of endurance and determination, seen when he receives many harsh attacks from his opponents (like Huey and Butch Magnus) but is able to continue fighting, seemingly ignoring his injuries to a certain limit. Riley seems to take great pleasure in poking fun at other people, sometimes to the point where Huey or Robert have to hit him to make him stop, though such disciplinary actions usually have no effect on his behavior. He also holds grudges; he has a grudge, for example, against Santa Claus for not getting him what he wanted for Christmas back when he lived in the ghetto, and went so far as to stalk and assault Mall Santas with airsoft guns ("A Huey Freeman Christmas"). Riley's excessive interest in the "thug" lifestyle has made him into something of a misogynist. He claims that all women are "hoes", pointing to the custom that a man should pay for his girlfriend's dinner during a date - despite, as Huey points out, that men are actually paying the restaurant, not the woman — a contradiction that Riley does not. Despite these less than admirable characteristics, Riley is precociously clever, especially when required to thi nk quickly or talk his way out of trouble. Usually he's able to get what he wants by manipulating people or disadvantageous events, like he did in "Let's Nab Oprah" - first with his Granddad, then when he saw Huey at the studios. He is also an extremely talented visual artist and had been using graffiti as his primary window for artistic gratification until the episode "Riley Wuz Here", during which he learns to paint selflessly and for the benefit of the viewer instead of personal glory. He still, however, ad mits that he hopes his artistic talent lets him "get paid." One might say it's the heavy influence of mass media, particularly modern-day rap culture, that inhibits his intellectual potential. Thus, Riley's characterization is McGruder's way of satirizing many youths today who have the potential to do so much but choose to waste it, and instead end up in trouble with the law or worse.recognize. He also tends to use "bitches" as a general term for women. Riley remains stable while the supposedly hardcore Gangstalicious loses his composure, causing Riley to opine that Gangstalicious is a fraud, lamenting, "It's like going to heaven and finding out God smokes crack." Even though Riley is 8 he still wets the bed. Riley refers to women as "bitches" like Thugnificent. When Riley makes graffitis he puts his name Riley Wuz Here on episode Riley Wuz Here. Riley does not get to the point that Gangstalicious is gay. He often hangs out with Thugnificent also convincing him to get a job. Riley also joined Hamilton and cause devestation to woodcrest but Riley decided to quit with his bad actions. Realationship Huey Freeman He and Huey are not the ones that get along all the time but they have a good brotherly realationship.On episode home alone Riley does not think Huey is the boss so they challenge each other with guns. Sometimes Rilley calls Huey gay. Robert Freeman Robert and Riley sometimes get along when they disagree with Huey's ideas. But Riley hates when he gets whipped by his grandad, even though he seems to get used to it, as he gets into a lot of trouble throughout the show. Dubois Family Riley likes to make fun of the Dubois family, mostly Tom. He outwits Tom and breaks Jazmines belifes. He mocks Sarah's food when she served them (for instance, her peach cobbler, which he claimed to be "throw-up with peas in it"). Ed Wunclear lll and Gin Rummy Riley refers to them as his niggas and hangs out with them, even though Huey also trys to stop Riley from hanging out with the criminals. Riley does not like to snitch on his niggas (like when they stole his bike he didn't do anything). Cindy McPhearson Cindy and Riley are good friends to each other and share the same personality and help others in the episode The Fun-Raiser. Weapons Riley likes to use weapons, in which he mostly uses it on Huey, to which they fight alot. They also both shot Uncle Ruckus out of the house, and to claim who's the boss in the house in the episode Home Alone. Gallery n1409169636_345430_8037494.jpg|Riley 240px-Screenshot_Ga9gstalicious_Part_2.jpg|Riley 000-101-02-riley-3_4-front.jpg boondocks54.jpg boondocks_wp9_1280.jpg RileyShoot.jpg Riley freem9.jpg Story_of_Thugnificent_-_Riley.JPG adultswim_boondocks.jpg dearsanta42.png Riley Ballin.jpg Riley Bored.jpg External Links wikipedia http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Riley_Freeman Category:Main Characters Category:Characters